JoyDay Event : Love Is Simple ( Drabble)
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: Cinta itu sederhana, cukup ada KAU, AKU,dan RASA... KYUMIN/YAOI/ROMANCE


**Title :****Love Is Simple**** (drabble)**

**Genre : Romance****/YAOI**

**Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun ****&**** Lee Sungmin**

**Rating : ****aman !**

.

.

Aku mencintaimu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu...aku percaya itu...

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun POV,

Hari ini dia menungguku di tempat di bibirku langsung terkembang tatkala aku melihat sosok yang sangatku kenali sedang duduk di kursi taman menungguku

"maaf aku terlambat" ucapku dengan nafas yang masih tak teratur, tampak titik keringat diwajahku

"gwenchana, ini..." ucapnya tersenyum lalu memberi sapu tangan biru, tapi aku masih bingung akan maksudnya

"apa ?"tanyaku

setelah menarik nafas sejenak, segera dia hapus sisa keringat diwajahku.

Aku tersenyum,

"Tuhan tidak salah menitipkanmu padaku" ucapku singkat, dahinya berkerut saat mendengarkan rayuanku

"maksudmu ?"

"iya, semua hal di dunia ini kan titipan-Nya termasuk juga kau...sayang" jawabku lalu menarik hidungnya, dia pasti kesal akan sifatku yang satu ini

"Appo..Isshh"

"kau semakin manis jika hidungmu merah ..hahaha"

"kekasih macam apa kau, tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain"

"nah kan, makin manis..hahaha"

"YA!"

Bugh,

"Aww"

"rasakan pembalasanku Tuan Cho" ucapnya setelah berhasil menginjak kaki kiriku

"Ya! Sungmin-ah !" ujarku dengan wajah kesal dan kesakitan

"Apa?"

Chup,

Bibirku mendarat dikeningnya, membuatnya diam suka ekspresinya sekarang

"itu balasan untukmu" ucapku tersenyum penuh kemenangan menunjukkan smirk jahil kebanggaanku

"Aissh, jika begini terus kapan berangkatnya sih! " katanya akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ya, kami sebenarnya janjian akan pergi kesuatu tempat. Dimana tempat itu dia belum tahu,

"bilang saja kau malu karena sudahku cium, jangan mengalihkan keadaan" lagi-lagi ucapanku semakin membuatnya memerah.

"ya sudah" ucapnya kesal lalu berbalik akan meninggalkannya pergi.

"hei! mau kemana...iya kita akan pergi sekarang" kataku lalu menarik lengannya menuju mobil hitam milikku

.

.

"kau tidur saja, perjalanan kita akan cukup lama " ucapku pada Sungminku

"memangnya kita mau kemana ? kau tidak beniat membawaku ke Korea Utara kan ?" tanyanya asal, aku hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapannya

"tidak, tapi aku akan membawamu pergi ke Planet Mars " jawabku tak kalah asal

"dasar Evil !" ucapnya masih kesal,

"kau kekasih Evil" jawabku pula.

.

.

Sungmin POV,

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir dua jam, kami pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku yang masih belum bangun dari tidurnya terpaksa harus dibangunkan olehnya.

"hei, bangun...kita sudah sampai" ditepuknya wajahku pelan,saat baru tersadar

"ayo turun" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menarikku turun dari mobil

"tempat macam apa ini, padang rumput semua apanya yang indah ?" benakku saat melihat sekitar semuanya padang rumput hijau

"inikah tempat indah yang kau maksud itu ?"

"hm, kenapa ? kau tidak suka ?"

"bukan begitu, hanya saja kita sudah membuang waktu banyak jika hanya ketempat seperti ini" jawabku. Kyuhyun diam sejenak mendengar ucapanku. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum penuh arti

"tapi disini memang ada sesuatu yang sangat indah..." ucapnya lalu berjalan mendekati aku

"mana ?" tanyaku mencari-cari,

"Kau" ucapnya dengan tatapan kesungguhannya

DEG

"jangan mulai lagi...Cho "

"tidak, aku kesini memang datang untuk melihat sesuatu yang selalu indah dimataku, dan itu adalah kau..." ucapnya lagi menatap wajahku penuh perasaan. Aku hanya diam menegang saat mendengar ucapan kekasihku ini,

"dan aku kesini karena ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu... Sungmin-ah, aku memang bukan lelaki yang selalu membuatmu bahagia, aku tahu jika aku banyak kekurangan, tapi yang aku yakini bahwa aku sangat dan sungguh mencintaimu , aku ingin berbagi rasa manis dan pahit itu bersamamu, aku ingin kau bisa melengkapi hidupku, Sungmin-ah kau mau menikah denganku dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku ?" kata-kata yang entah kapan ia rangkai itu terucap penuh keyakinan. Sementara aku, satu-satunya orang yang mendengar ucapan tulus itu tak sadar sudah meneteskan air mata kebahagian, berlebihankah ?...tapi sungguh aku bahagia sekarang

"hiks"

"kau kenapa menangis ? wajahmu semakin jelek saja" ucapnya berusaha menghiburku

"hiks..hiks"

Dipeluknya aku, Hangat...

sesekali ibu jarinya menghapus titik air mata di wajahku

"bagaimana hm ? mau menikah dengan Evilmu ini ?"

"…."

"kenapa diam, atau kau tidak mau menikah denganku ? kau sudah tidak mencintaiku ? kau memiliki kekasih lain ? atau kau sud-"

" YA! yang tidak mau menikah denganmu siapa ?" ucap ku kesal saat mendengar pertanyaan anehnya itu.

"kenapa tidak jawab dari tadi sih ! kau membuatku hampir mati saja" jawabnya tak kalah sewot

"baiklah, Tuan evil Cho Kyuhyun aku mau menikah denganmu, Puas ?!" jawabku kesal, tapi dari hatiku aku sudah sangat siap menerima seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi bagian hidupku, menjadi suamiku

"kenapa wajahmu jadi kesal begitu, tidak romatis sekali" ucapnya protes

"sudahlah, yang pasti aku sudah menerima lamaranmu dan yang penting aku sangat mencintaimu, tidak ada alasan juga untuk menolakmu" jawabku seadanya.

Dia senyum penuh arti padaku,

"inilah yang membuat cintaku padamu tidak pernah habis, kau memang sosok yang berbeda, Sungmin-ku yang apa adanya" ucapnya tanpa ada kebohongan dimatanya

GREPP

" Saranghae, Neomu Saranghae"

"Ne, aku tahu itu. Nado Saranghae"

...

Cinta itu sederhana...cukup ada KAU, AKU, dan RASA...

Tuhan hanya menitip semua hal yang kita miliki, termasuk akan selalu menjaga titipan Tuhan kepadaku karena memang itu memang sudah kewajibanku.

FIN

.

.

.

Huwaaa...aku gak ikut Joyer even kemaren gara-gara lagi sakit, padahal pengen banget.

Happy Anniversary Kyumin!

.

.

Semoga drabble ini memuaskan, FF ini real punya saya. Yang ini versi Kyumin-nya.

.

Review ne, mau marahin saya juga gak apa-apa gara-gara gak ikut even kemaren...Mianeee...JOYER-Deul,

.

.

CU


End file.
